1. Field of the Invention
This invention, in general, is related to a class of devices which utilize the centrifugal forces produced by rotating masses to produce a single unbalanced propulsive force acting in one direction.
One method of producing an unbalanced centrifugal force is by varying the angular velocity of identical sets of contrarotating eccentric masses at predetermined moments in their cycle of revolution. Another method is to vary the radius of gyration of identical sets of contrarotating masses at predetermined moments in their cycle of revolution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has provided several systems which, for one reason or another, suffer many disadvantages making them not acceptable to general usage, such as being overly complex to manufacture, require complex driving systems and critically interrelated rotating components, and the like.